The Devil's Works
by tamaosonokokoro-Riza
Summary: Itachi is the Father of a crime organization and Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress to the second largest 'clan' is his wife. Things were not meant to be like this, she wanted a happy ending with a man who would hold her. He wanted a women who'd stay loyal to him.
1. Prologue:Yubitsume

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also do not support or indulge any kiddies to go out and join crime organizations.**

**NOTE: REWRITE- This story is still graphic and gory. I am leaving the chapters up, but they are going to be replaced soon.**

* * *

"Yubitsume" The deep, monotone voice announced piercing through the once impenetrable silence. A tiny whimper emerged from the 'victim' kneeling at the steps in front of the throne that held his Oyabun. A servant emerged from the huge mahogany doors that lead into the throne room. No one even glanced in the direction of the servant. Their focus was on the man who prostrated himself across the floor. None seemed to be bothered by the macabre scene that was about to take place in the pristine room of the mansion. This room had been baptized in blood, and now they were all here to reconfirm their faith in it.

The soft click of the servant's shoes hitting against the pure white granite floors echoed ominously. The man kneeling at the Father's feet trembled as the servant, dressed in white to accentuate the fact that he was nothing but an accessory in the room, approached him from behind. White gloved hands held out a blade patiently waiting for the man to take hold and accept his fate.

The man lifted his left hand shakily, barely managing to grip onto the blade. His eyes wandered over the intricate designs that marked the hilt of the knife. It would have left him breathless, if he had not been so terrified. The deep undertones of black onyx and silver twined around the grip and the ruby eyes of the dragon that had been carved into it, were frightening. The dragon was fierce and mocking. Its eyes glanced up at him as if it were gleefully waiting to taste his blood and bone. His eyes wandered down the hilt until it landed on the pommel. There lie the sign of what all of this was for. The fan of the Uchiha was embedded brilliantly into the pommel. The curved fan was made of striking pearl and the same rubies of the malicious eyes of the mocking dragon. This was the knife of traitors.

Oyabun had been merciful this time, and this time alone. Never again could or would he cross his master, next time it would be seppuku. This was a small price to be paid; after all he had betrayed his Oyabun's trust. This was a just punishment, and the acknowledgement of that made the terror abate, if only for a moment. He had been preparing himself for the possible outcomes of his 'trial'. He knew what was to come, but he was unsure how to approach this, especially since he was weak with his left hand. He looked at the spiraling tattoo that covered his center finger, judging where the end of the knuckle was. He had heard of what failure to carry out the ritual meant. He had only a few minutes to make sure everything went perfectly. His hand and the knife were still quivering and he could feel the others eyes burning into his back. He knew that the others had wagers going to see if his incompetence would be as great as they expected.

He grasped the knife with his left hand tightly as the engravings tore slightly into the palm of his left hand. A small droplet of pure crimson slid down his hand and dripped to the floor, a foreshadowing of what was soon to come. As the droplet collided with the pure white of the soon to be stained ground, the silence became heavier. The others were holding their breaths waiting for the continuous flow of blood that was soon to follow. Oyabun's eyes were unfocussed, and he seemed disinterested from the droplets staining his white floor. Oyabun never flinched, he was perfect, and such things as blood or gore never even made him flinch. He had been that way since childhood, back then he had still been known as a demon. The man looked up into the eyes of his Oyabun. The crimson that had splattered upon the floor matched the color of the endless depths of blood red that addressed him disdainfully.

"No more stalling, I am sorry, Oyabun-sama" the cracked voice of the man finally exhaled and he began his task. He placed his right hand onto the ground and used his left to carefully press into the skin. He pricked the area of flesh beneath the knuckle and allowed a small drop to reveal the cutting point. With that, he drew back the knife and slammed it down onto his center finger beneath the knuckle or so he believed. His scream pierced through the silence in the room. The guards and members there to witness it did not move or flinch, the result was clear; the cut did not pass cleanly. The knife had severed the flesh and nerves on one side of the finger, but most of the bone remained. The knife did not come down in a straight arc and it had torn in a slant ruining flesh, but not completing the task. The head of the center bone was open for all of the members to see. Blood flowed down his arm as he lifted his hand to the light; he was screaming in pain and obvious mortification for failing once again. The sleek covering of muscle and the grease from the small amount of fat on his finger made the bone shine emphasizing his newest failure. With each pulse of his heart, the blood flowed more freely. The smirks of the men surrounding him brought his thoughts back to reality.

Realizing his obvious mistake, he placed his hand back down on the blood-spattered floor quivering from the pain and shock. As he leaned forward, his hands slid into the blood and he fell into the small puddle on the floor, the knife skidding away. He quickly picked himself up and scrambled to reach for the knife. Once he thought he had a solid grip on the knife, he immediately slammed it down onto his finger once more. This time it had passed through cleanly. The man bit into his own lip hard enough to make it bleed. He was covered in his own blood and shame. He had failed again.

Light-headed and still losing blood he walked up the steps, the section of his finger that had been removed had been placed on the pillow with the knife. "Oyabun, forgive me for I have sinned. Please, take this O...offering of my blood and body as a token of gratitude for hearing my apology." His vision had blurred for a second and his voice wavered revealing his obvious pain. He immediately fell to his knees onto the floor forehead touching his still bleeding hand, as he lay sprawled out on the pristine floor.

There was no sound of acknowledgement or sign that the apology had been heard. The silence was his sign of forgiveness. The air was tense and heavy. He could feel the disgust rolling off of his Oyabun and the others in the room. He had expected more emotion from his Oyabun, but then again he had dropped from favor. He was no longer one of the favorites and no longer a child of Saiko-komon's second. He had been demoted and degraded. He was nothing to Oyabun and now he bore the disfigurement to prove it. The man fled the large echoing summoning chamber. He had to find somewhere to stop the bleeding and hopefully get treated. Otherwise his wound would cause him to bleed out or it would become infected, and he could afford no more shame.

"Clean this up and dispose of his gift." The darkened voice once again announced to the ominous silence in the room. Immediately several men left to retrieve cleaning supplies and another took the blade to be cleansed and 'gift' to be disposed of. Oyabun had placed his hands on the armrests of his 'throne'. Once again, a man he trusted had turned his back on him. The number of men he could trust was beginning to dwindle. There would need to be another cleansing of his ranks if this kept up. Oyabun stood up and stepped down the isle, his shoes now clicking softly clashing against the floor. He moved around the bloody path left by the fool, leaving his black shoes spotless. He needed some relief from the tension headache that was beginning to form behind his eyes. Maybe his wife could be of some assistance, or he could go to one of the medics for his emerging headache. But then again the chances of seeing that disgusting worm of a man getting his wound treated there was much too great. That disgraceful scene was enough of that man for his lifetime. It was decided then, he would find his wife.

As he wandered the almost endless hallways, he heard two voices around the corner, near the giant garden, his wedding gift to his wife. He turned the corner quickly, only to find his wife cupping the hand of the traitor. She was winding bandages around the gnarled stump of his finger, smiling gently at the man. She knew what that shameful disfigurement meant, yet still she helped? Unacceptable.

After finishing her work and releasing her intense concentration from the mans hand, she looked up to see her husband standing there, his legendary eyes flaring in pure spite. "Itachi-sama?" She questioned in her petite voice.

"Hinata, come with me… now."

* * *

**Terminology**

**Yubitsume- finger cutting is a form of penance or apology. Usually a punishment for something that brought shame upon a man or his clan.**

**Oyabun- The 'father' or leader of a clan in the Yakuza. Relatable to the godfather of the mafia.**

**Saiko-komon- immediately under in branch of the Oyabun second only to the Waka-gashira and the Oyabun. Mostly handles accounting money etc.**

**Child- Basically the children of the group younger generation, usually heirs to a position etc.**

_**This is the official REWRITE. I will leave the unedited chapters up, but they will be replaced one by one, probably daily, over the next week. Please comment and review if there is anything you see that needs altered or if you have a clear idea of how to alter other sections. There will be a ton of grammar and typo clean up. I submitted most chapters' unbeta-ed and it is very clear. I am debating about whether or not I should keep or remove the Japanese phrases. Comment in your review if you would like me to try to rewrite without them from now on.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me,**_

_**Riza**_


	2. Sleeping Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also do not support or indulge anyone to go out and join crime organizations of any kind.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason. Graphic content includes: Gore, Drug use/abuse, Sadism, Masochism, Nudity, Prostitution, Gambling, Harassment, and Abuse. This story is about a CRIME ORGANIZATION and I will not be going easy on any of the details of actual acts the Yakuza do. I will try to keep this realistic, BUT it is an Alternate Universe, which will hold mostly Naruto brand names. Thank You.**

**Chapter 1: Sleeping Poison**

_And thus the words were spoken,_

_And this the plighted vow,_

_And, though my faith be broken,_

_And, though my heart be broken,_

_Here is a ring, as token_

_That I am happy now! Would God I could awaken!_

_For I dream I know not how!_

_And my soul is sorely shaken_

_Lest an evil step be taken,_

_Lest the dead who is forsaken_

_May not be happy now._

_-Edgar Allan Poe, Bridal Ballad_

(Hinata POV)

His exterior was poised and controlled. A clean mask like the ominous dolls that my father had once decorated my room with; one or maybe two life times ago, now it all seemed so slurred. My fingers felt chilled even though the blood that tipped them was still warm. Itachi had never hurt me, but would he? His mask never had cracks and I could never see past the pale complexion and morbid eyes. I had never been frightened of the acts my husband committed. My entire life was dedicated to those traditions and painful bits of devotion. I have the marks to prove it. The only thing that has ever scared me about my husband was the fact I could never read him. It was like holding open the story of your life, but all of the text was illegible.

I moved forward slowly wary of his hands and of the items around him. I had the sudden sensation of vertigo that took my breath away. My balance was almost lost, but I regained it quickly. The status of Uchiha had made me completely change my wardrobe, the items I used… everything. Now I regretted wearing the pale clothes that bore no sign, I was literally his property and by the way I had dressed it had would be titled as the lowest of dishonors. I did not bear the Uchiha fan on my person, and I had taken a huge risk by trying to help the broken man behind me. My hands were covered in the traitor's blood; I wanted to wring my hands but the thick, copper, smelling liquid made them slick.

I took another step. I felt like a child about to be disciplined and afraid to confront their father. My eyes flickered up and caught with Itachi's. He was irritated and the thin almost invisible line on his forehead proved it. Looking over me, criticizing me like father used to, of that I was sure. Somehow, the air around me seemed to thicken. I could almost taste the bitter liquid vomit in the back of my throat.

I felt numb as I stood in front of him, my head bowed like a servants. My bangs covered my eyes as my longer locks of hair tumbled over my shoulders. "Oyabun-sama", my voice was much softer than intended. I hated sounding weak in front of him. It made my insides turn and almost boil. I could feel the tense air between us and I wanted to black out like I often did in my childhood.

"Rise" I shivered automatically at the almost mechanical voice. I wanted to cry, leave, or give an explanation. However, it was not my place anymore, I am not the Hyuuga heir, I am the wife of the Uchiha Oyabun. As my head lifted up, I met his gaze. It was as if his eyes had pulled me into the lake of boiling crimson blood that so many had told me about. I darted my eyes down in respect. When I looked down, I felt him lift my blood soaked hands.

"You are to scrub your hands until they begin to bleed. If you are so determined to have your hands covered in blood it will be your own, I will not have that scum's blood on what is mine."

By the way his eyes had lost focus on me and trailed to the poor soul behind me I knew the already broken man was about to be punished. He could be tortured to death, not only for not leaving immediately after his punishment, but also for touching the Ane-san. I was powerless to do anything to help the man. Just like my time with my father, I would accept my punishment without question and try to forget the consequences of my existence. I retreated to the medical bay, leaving Itachi to do as he would with the traitor. I do not think I could scrub my hands until blood had shown, by myself. I would become weary or my cowardice would come forth and both would anger my husband.

I could hear the small staff at the medical bay whispering. They were most likely waiting for someone to call them down to clean up the traitor's corpse. Another shiver ran down my spine, death was so common here that it was no longer shocking to hear of whole sets of men's' corpses to be sent up from the torture chambers. I stepped into the doorway of the egg white room, knocking on the frame to make my presence known. Immediately everyone turned to me and then dropped into a low bow hoping that I had not heard them.

"Ane-san… what can we do to assist you?" the medic in the center stated, his voice slightly quivering.

"I will need… a scrub brush, some cleanser for my hands, and could you take me to a large sink." I could not allow them to see me scrub my hands to the point of bleeding, but with them there I was less likely to back out of my punishment.

"Of course, Ane-san." Two of them stood up and began scrambling for the items, while the other brought me to the sink.

The large basin showed my pale reflection. I still looked flawless, even if I was more broken than anyone could imagine. Each of the medics arrived, leaving the items for my self-mutilation by the sink and then scurried away. I turned the nozzle on the sink watching as the water began to fill the sink. I lifted the bottle of soap and poured it onto my hands, wondering if the amount of soap affected the amount of time needed for blood to start showing. I slowly picked up the scrub brush. I dipped my hands into the sink, the water turning pinkish from the traitor's blood. I slowly gripped the brush and began sawing at my hands, hoping that I had frail skin somewhere. The calluses from years of training with my family would once again hinder my ability to appease my husband.

I had never really ever questioned my husband, but then again it was never my place. As I scrubbed my hands, the familiar glint of my ring caught my attention. I stopped my scrubbing for a moment and simply stared. I lifted my hand up into the light, and then pulled it back to myself. I began to fall back into my memories. Kisame had died getting this ring to my wedding. Another bit of blood soaked history stained into me. I slid the ring off my finger as to not scratch it. I began to scrub viciously. I could feel my bottled rage for Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, and the clan… everyone, stabbing into me. It was never enough. I had thought I was lucky for marrying a man who could never become my father. Yet here I am, my reflection eerily familiar to the sorrowful one my mother always had.

I do not know how long I spent at the sink scrubbing my hands raw. I had heard voices outside. The medics had been talking about my strange acts and me; I must have drowned them out like I did the sound of the running water. I finally looked down at my hands. They were a sickening maroon color. My fingertips had begun to prune. The skin on the back of my hand was slightly torn. Small droplets of blood dripped from the markings that almost looked like scrapes. I watched the little droplets blend with the water and slowly be devoured by the abyss of the drain. I turned the water off. The once numbing sensation of the icy water was gone and a flash of pain shook me to the bone. I ran my fingers over the open skin, another shiver, and an almost unbearable sharp breath.

I moved to the cabinet and pulled out some alcohol and bandages. My hands were quaking and I almost dropped the glass bottle. I immediately set it on the floor and sat down. It was ironic that it was this very thing that had caused my punishment in the first place. I poured the alcohol on a swab and began running it over the open wounds. This time I did let out a small scream although, at the moment, it sounded almost like a moan. I was still slightly shaking and it infuriated me. This was nothing. I could take a few bits of open skin. I made it my mantra as I began wrapping my hands. "Neji will question me later..." I let out the breath I was holding in. "Now, I must come up with a proper excuse…"

It was not that I really needed one; I just wanted to keep my thoughts as far away from what Itachi was doing to that poor man. Tomorrow the corpse would be so ruined that not even the mans mother would recognize him. Only once had I ever seen Itachi's "just punishment", weeks afterwards I was sill gagging up bile at the thought.

But still even deeper in the pit of my stomach and echoing in the back of my mind where the man in the garden's haunting words. "_He _promised he would protect you. Go to him before the Uchiha's tear you apart. You will be safe with him."

I wanted to crawl into myself, forget the offer that was so tempting. I wanted to pounce on it, like a starving lion on a fresh kill. However, I could not send my clan into war, no, I could not go to him. His only offer of escape would be to leave Itachi, and marry him. Itachi was all I had left to cling to at the moment. Everyone else had died or was taken away from me. Father had always said Neji was someone to confide in and trust. But Neji's loyalty to me was always secondary to the clan. Anything that I ever said to him was the equivalent of telling my father to his face. Our childhood bond meant nothing, especially not in a crucial time like this.

No, what I needed was the man I would never be allowed to see again. I had my taste of his sweet poison. It was addictive and Neji and Father knew the Uchiha household would sober me faster than anything would. I wanted to scream. Itachi was my friend, my equal, my lover, my husband, but he was not the one closest to my heart. Not anymore, not after what he had done. I suddenly jolted back to reality when I heard someone knock on the door. The fierce red-hot pain spiked in my hands as I looked up.

"Yes?" My voice was slightly strained from the biting pain in my hands. I let out a sigh as I heard Deidara's grunt from behind the door. "Ane-san… Oyabun-sama requests your company in an hour or so. You are to meet him in the dining hall, best dress of course, Hmm." My heart stuttered slightly. Was Itachi upset enough to try something violent at dinner? The idea of the ruined corpse flashed before my eyes. He would not be as cruel as to show me the body. "I… I will meet him there of course. Thank you for giving me the message." I was silently nodding and reassuring myself of my husband's inner-kindness. "Of course. But …Hinata are you okay, hmm?" I heard the worried tone and the use of my proper name, showing sincerity. Out of all of Itachi's men, I believe I enjoyed Deidara's company the most. He was an artist and had not treated me like porcelain when we first met. He had even offered to teach me how to sculpt; unfortunately I was forced to decline.

"Yes, just a little queasy." I allowed myself a small laugh to enforce my words. I could hear the very audible sigh on the other side of the door. I opened the door to find Deidara yawning loudly. I could see a little glimpse of his mechanical eye through his hair. I had never questioned about it, but I had to admit I was curious. "Ah, alright then. So, why were you in there, hmm?" I could see his eyes quickly flicking to my hands and back up to my face. "I … burned them. I was running them under cold water." I quickly stated trying to cover my tracks. "Ah, next time Ane-san, come to me. I know a good way to ease the pain. I have burnt my hands many times, Hmm." He laughed and waited for me to give him some other sign that I was fine. Humoring him, I let out a small smile and laugh. I didn't know why I kept putting on my porcelain mask. I suppose it helped hide the disfigurement that the clans had caused to my soul.

"Thank you, Deidara-sama."

**Terminology**

**Ane-san- The wife of the Oyabun**

**A/N: REWRITE This chapter is meant to introduce you to Hinata's psychology. She is frail due to abuse from the Hyuuga, and her husband's sudden change of heart. There are explanations for everything, and characters may or may not turn out how we expect them to. **


	3. Snakes Venom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also do not support or indulge anyone to go out and join crime organizations of any kind.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason. No, most likely not for lemons or limes at the moment, but for the graphic content of this story. Graphic content includes: Gore, Drug use/abuse, Sadism, Masochism, Nudity, Prostitution, Gambling, Harassment, and Abuse. This story is about a CRIME ORGANIZATION and I will not be going easy on any of the details of actual acts the Yakuza do. I will try to keep this realistic, BUT it is an Alternate Universe, which will hold mostly Naruto brand names. Thank You.**

**A/N- So many of you reviewed and with so many compliments. Ah, thank you all! All right, my only specific warning for this chapter is ****heavy gore****. So if you're eating drop the food and if you are not a fan of gore, this chapter will have a short note about important facts in this chapter at the bottom. In this chapter there is a narrator, you may or may not discover who it is. You might also discover who our poor broken man is. This chapter is occurring during the same time period as chapter one. Now, on with the show.**

**Chapter 2: A Snake's Venom**

_Blood was its Avatar and its seal --the redness and the horror of blood. There were sharp pains, and sudden dizziness, and then profuse bleeding at the pores, with dissolution. The scarlet stains upon the body and especially upon the face of the victim, were the pest ban which shut him out from the aid and from the sympathy of his fellow-men. And the whole seizure, progress and termination of the disease, were the incidents of half an hour._

_-__Edgar Allan Poe, The Masque of the Red Death_

(Narrator/ Third person POV)

If ever there was bad luck in the world the crumpled man in front of the Oyabun must have devoured it all. If you had happened to forget where we left off, we were about to enter a so-called arena with the competitors, a broken man and a very upset Oyabun. You see the Yakuza, especially everyone in the Uchiha district, were known for their thousands of cruel and inhumane tortures. That if lightly expressed could compare with the Sabaku district. Now children if your eyes and gag reflex are weak turn away, for from now on morals are dropped and blood and pain are the price for sin.

"You are to scrub your hands until they begin to bleed with your own blood. I will not have that scum's blood on your hands." The hallway was silent except for the small clacking of the Hyuuga heiress's shoes on the cold unfeeling floor. Once the distinct sound had abandoned the two men, a tense air and the sense of bloodlust were the only things left. "You have defied our law, and disobeyed my orders to leave. Your light punishment has been increased; you are to be _escorted _to the 'lower room'." No mans voice should ever leave a feeling of pure terror nestled in anyone's breast, but at this moment that thought was broken. The man in front of him let out a small gurgling sound and began to grip his head as if tearing it in two would be the better of the two choices.

"Forgive me…" A name was caught in the sound of the man choking on his own vomit. Itachi had caught the name and his fists balled up in pure spite. "How dare you speak _HIS _name in this house? He is lower than scum. He has harmed what is _mine,_ one to many times. If he or any of his agents come near what is mine they will not have the honor of even seeing her or anyone of my family, they will be killed with the petite thieves. They will not enter my house; they will go to the farm. I'll feed them to the pigs along with the bones of anyone who has _ever_ associated with them." Itachi's once cold mask was pulled into a look that seethed of wrath and the promise of death. The "farm" was not a light threat. It was a place where the lowest of low went. Thieves, rapists, scum in all their worth. Often times they were torn apart by beasts more than man there. It was one of the ultimate disgraces.

The man was quivering and his tears were molded with the slight marks of blood and crusted vomit on his face. Moments later the man was picked up, his shoes were scuffing along the floor a grayish mark left on the floor. Itachi had his stone cold mask back on; he made a quick step around the vomit and followed the sound of whimpers down the hallway.

**(Scene) **_**In the lower room where hell may lie, and by and by people die. **_**(Change)**

"You have been proven guilty of breaking two of the of the commandments of the Tekiya and it has been spoken that you have broken the third. 'Do not touch the wife of another member.' You have touched the Ane-san with without the permission of the Oyabun-sama. 'Do not reveal the secrets of the organization to the police.' It has been spoken that you have been giving them trading routes. 'Keep strict loyalty to the Oyabun-Kobun relationship.' You have disobeyed the Oyabun's trust and have become the Kobun of another. You have denied him as yours and now the consequences have been decided. You will be punished by the needle and the rope for the deepest offenses." The deep baritone executioner did not even flinch at the mildly put tortures.

The executioner lifted the crumpled mess in front of him and dragged him across the hard tiled floor. Itachi watched from the room next to the chamber. His piercing red eyes stared, rotating his wrist and allowing the glass of wine to swirl from its placid state he let out a small grunt. He had allowed Hidan to handle this man since he was under his district. Hidan was not the most loyal, but this was a way to teach him what would happen if he were to betray his Oyabun.

Hidan dropped the whimpering being in front of what looked to be a system of pulleys from the ceiling. "Stand." The man began pulling on his executioners pant leg silently begging for assistance. Hidan looked over his shoulder at Itachi. He caught a small frown of disapproval on Itachi's face, and opted for not angering the Oyabun anymore than he was. "Swine! Collect your honor and stand on your own!" He kicked the man off his leg and watched the man once again recoil into tears. "Get up before _he_ decides to increase your punishment. I will give you a swift death once you have gone through your sentence." Hidan hissed following his words with a small prayer of forgiveness for the man's soul.

The man stood up on wobbling legs barely maintaining a solid footing. "Put you hands behind your back." The wreck of a man once again did as he was told. Hidan tied a hard solid knot binding the mans hands together. The soon to be dead man's eyes widened as the realization of the world of pain he was about to be in came to mind. Hidan pulled down a large hook attached to a thick rope that wound through the pulley system, and attached it into the knot that held his hands together.

Hidan moved over to the side where the large rope came down and a pair of gloves for the rope burn were. Hidan slid the gloves on and whispered a last prayer as he began pulling the rope down and hoisting the man up. When the dangling man reached the near top pulley he began to squirm, his hands awkwardly lifted still behind him, a fiery pain building up in his shoulders. He let out a pained scream as Hidan let go of the rope letting him freefall only to stop him seconds away from the floor. The sound of the bones cracking in the mans arms as he came to the sharp stop was sickening. From Itachi's point of view you could see the bones contort behind the mans layer of skin and the signs of bruising and sickening breaking were occurring as Hidan once again began to hoist the man up. This process happened over and over again until there was no longer any noise, the bones completely broken and the muscles pulled out of place. The man was now unconscious.

Itachi silently sipped on his wine, waiting patiently for the more painful set of actions to come up. Hidan untied the man and let him fall to the floor with a sickening crack. The bone was starting to break the skin and the internal bleed was evident. Hidan silently grimaced as he walked over to get a bucket of cold water and the items for the next step.

The man woke when cold water was splashed into his face. He let out a scream from the white-hot pain in his arms. "Shhh, now." The man was seated on a stool like device. His arms were supported in mid air by ropes and his back was straightened by a wall. He could feel his legs held still by ropes attaching them to the legs of the chair. He could smell the blood that laced the ropes and the floor where he sat. The eerie light that was located above him was blacked out for a moment as Hidan stood in front of him, blocking Itachi's view he noticed. Hidan quickly pulled out a small pill from his pocket and put it in the mans mouth and watched him swallow before he backed away.

Hidan kneeled checking the manacles holding the mans feet in place. "That pill will numb all the pain. You must scream after every needle or something of the sort. Do as I say and it will be short otherwise we will be here for hours. Your death is soon. Let your last thought not be of this place. May the ones above let you fly." Hidan whispered finishing his inspection. The mans eyes opened and he began crying again. "Thank you." Came a scratchy reply that Hidan could barely catch. He looked behind him and found Itachi watching eerily patient and sipping his almost empty wine glass.

Hidan sighed and stood up. He pulled a tray of stacked with Senbon closer to him. Hidan sighed as he pulled up the first needle and slowly pierced the center of the mans hand. As if on cue a horrible screams echoed, Hidan smiled. The man wasn't an idiot after all. After that scream Hidan went at a decent pace pushing the needles in watching the small trails of blood that slid down the mans arms. The trail soon switched to the mans legs. After a good thirty minutes, his legs and arms were covered in needles and the man was still screaming as the deal was. The last steps were the face and then the heart. Hidan bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the need press into the mans one cheek and come out the other side. He had to hurry or the very drugged man would die of blood loss. He pressed one needle through the low jaw and stood back. The man basically looked like a bloody pin cushion. His face had needles through his mouth and tongue so the mans moans came out gurgle like he was choking. His legs and arms were completely covered on blood some drying and a lot of it new.

Hidan bit his lip as he looked at the time. He had five minutes to take the needles out and place the golden colored one into his heart or else Itachi would have him on the stool next. Hidan began pulling the needles out of the man almost in handfuls and dropping them on the ground. The mans skin began to tear as Hidan grabbed the bunches of them. Hidan could tell now these screams were real the pill was wearing out. His hands now soaked and his hands bloody from the needles. He finished the last of the needles by removing the one from the mans lower jaw and tongue. 30 seconds left. Hidan quickly plucked the golden needle from the tray and pierced the mans heart. There were pools of blood on the floor on Hidan's clothes hands and the man himself. The man gave one last choked cry and Hidan bowed his head whispering a short apology.

Itachi stood up from his seat and seemingly disappeared from view as left the viewing room and entered the lower room. "Congratulations Hidan. You may go clean up now." Itachi walked past him and made his way to the body. Hidan looked behind him for only a second before scrambling out of the room. Itachi walked up to the body and laughed drawing out the golden needle that remained and piercing through the man's forehead in a quick motion. "That fool thinks I can't tell the difference in screams. He'll be punished later. As of now, you will be sent to your master." Itachi spit of the body and stepped out dodging the bloody puddles and making his way out, stopping only to give the order to have the body shipped to a certain someone.

Itachi was once again wandering the house this time headed towards his study to make a few calls. As he was walking down the hallway his study was in, he spotted someone waiting at his door. He made a small tsking sound, today was supposed to be relaxing. As he got closer to the door, he found Deidara leaning against the panel. "Kumicho-sama, I was told to wait for you till your 'session' with Hidan and the traitor was done, un." Deidara sighed and ran a hand through his hair briefly. "Yes, I would like you to tell the Ane-san to join me at dinner later. If need be, make it an order. Have it formal dress, oh and also check to make sure there is wrapping or something of the sort on her hands for me." Itachi stated coldly. He knew Deidara wouldn't question. Deidara he could depend on, not like Kisame and occasionally the scarecrow but he was in the top four. Itachi watched as Deidara walked down the hallway. He must have already heard of the location of Hinata because he was walking in the right direction.

Itachi stepped into his study and moved towards the desk. He needed a good nap, and maybe a massage. But that would have to wait; he needed to figure out how he was going to ask Hinata. He knew she was still 'attached' and he needed to figure out how to get her to admit to everything without putting up her wall or mask. Eh, it was all too much thinking for the moment. He would improvise when he got there. For now, he would finish those phone calls, and make everyone aware of what happened to a traitor and then the simple pleasure of that vile animal's growl as he found the ruined body waiting for him on his doorstep. See that was the rule…

_Do not play with the snake unless you want its venom._

**Summary**

**The visitor reveals his connection to someone that Itachi really does not like. The man is then tortured to death by Hidan, who Itachi is testing by making him torture a man he had worked with. Itachi finds that Hidan had given the traitor a drug to numb the pain and Itachi promises a punishment for him. Itachi then orders the body be sent to a certain someone, and heads to his study to make some phone calls. There he meets Deidara and gives him the order to check on Hinata and tell her about dinner. Itachi then goes in and begins to make some phone calls. (Doesn't seem like I worked that hard but I did a crap load of research to get this short chapter done –sigh-)**

**Terms**

**Tekiya are the three commandments peddlers dealers and other such are bound by although all members are expected to obey them**

**Kumicho-sama- means supreme boss**

**Next Chapter Overview**

_**A corpse discovered and memories brought back. A dinner for the dead and an offering of blood.**_

**Dedication**

_**Itachi whose birthday is June 9 and the wonderful reviewers.**_

**Authors Notes**

**Man, you guys make my eyes water. I did a lot of research to make sure the torture was accurate. With Deidara I will switch between Un and Umm because with questions it sounds better with an um. Bad explanation but you know what make it work! I also got a comment about Hinata being weak. Yakuza treat women one of two ways like she's a whore or like she is a superior. By her Father Hinata was treated like the former now she is treated like the later. She has a few things going on with her and I still want to try to keep her IC without making her so weak that she would be disrespected. It is kind of complex. Anyway, Thank you all for your reviews. I hope this chapter meets standards. Lots of platonic Love!**

**-Riza**


	4. A Knife At The Round Table

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also do not support or indulge anyone to go out and join crime organizations of any kind.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason. No, most likely not for lemons or limes at the moment, but for the graphic content of this story. Graphic content includes: Gore, Drug use/abuse, Sadism, Masochism, Nudity, Prostitution, Gambling, Mature Language, Harassment, and Abuse. This story is about a CRIME ORGANIZATION and I will not be going easy on any of the details of actual acts the Yakuza do. I will try to keep this realistic, BUT it is an Alternate Universe, which will hold mostly Naruto brand names. Thank You.**

**Chapter 3: A Knife At The Round Table**

_  
The tyrant regarded her, for some moments, in evident wonder at  
her audacity. He seemed quite at a loss what to do or say- how most  
becomingly to express his indignation. At last, without uttering a  
syllable, he pushed her violently from him, and threw the contents  
of the brimming goblet in her face.  
The poor girl got up the best she could, and, not daring even to  
sigh, resumed her position at the foot of the table.  
_

_-Edgar Allan Poe, Hop-Frog_

(Normal POV, Third Person POV)

_**-One Hour Later-**_

"Get the fucking door you idiot." A masculine growl came only slightly above the volume of screams on the television set. "Alright, alright… Goddamn sales men." Another voice replied only seconds later. He pulled open the large rusted door, only to hear the screech of a car driving away and a crate left at the front door. He took a step out only to hear a squishing sound as he left the thresh hold of the door. He looked down to see the ground covered in blood. "What the…" As he leaned over to see the contents of the box and the small message on the top of the wooden crate, he could feel his breath escape him. Almost staring through the slats of the crate was a face frozen in pain, covered in blood and a golden needle piercing his forehead. At that moment, a horrified scream wrung throughout the hideout the sound of at least twenty persons running down the steps to the front door, guns in hand. They found one of their men collapsed on the front steps and a short message left on a crate signed with the symbol of the Uchiha. _Stay away from what is mine and I'll stay away from what is yours._

_**-In the House of the Uchiha-**_

"Are you ready to come down for dinner, Ane-san?" A voice muffled by the solid wood door to the master bedroom asked. "Almost, please return in five minutes and I will be prepared for supper. Thank you," She almost whispered, but the person behind the door must have heard because she could hear footsteps retreating down the hallway. Hinata sighed as she adjusted her dress. It was a dark black, slightly in honor of Itachi more so in grievance of the man who was just killed by her husband; it hung low on her shoulders leaving her collar bones exposed. The gown went to the floor making her as if she was a phantom gliding across the floor, more that a woman walking as if to appear so. It the center of the dress was the emblem of the Uchiha a black and red fan embroidered into the silk made of jewels that could make any woman jealous, nestled between her breasts.

Adjusting the dress, my running her hands down it she sat down in front of her vanity opening up her small jewelry box. She gave a soft smile as she heard the small box chime a short tune. A childhood friend had given her the box and when Itachi had asked about it, she had stated it was a wedding gift from her sister. She looked over the edge of the drawer she had opened and pulled out a black ribbon and tied it around her neck. It was almost sad that all of her jewelry items were gifts. She one again reached into the drawer and pulled out a longer necklace made of silver with another Uchiha emblem on it. She sighed as she closed the drawer and opened another. This time she pulled out a set of earrings. These were one of her many gifts from Itachi a set of black pearl tear drop earrings.

She felt like an advertisement of some sort. Everything on her was like a sign that stated Uchiha property. She almost felt like a whore being marked by her owner. Her time was almost up. She quickly pinned up her hair with a clip that Neji had given her. She would allow all of her to be claimed by the Uchiha, she was a Hyuuga after all. This time she did laugh aloud. It sounded so hollow, even to her. Hinata stared at the image in the mirror for the moment. So fake, so hollow, a vessel for nothingness, but with a smile she was the Ane-san. Hinata lifted a hand to trace her lips for a moment; the blistered skin appeared in the mirror in front of her. That seemed so much more real. Blistered, ugly, nasty, a beast never meant to be seen in the real world… but it was the dull aching that seemed so euphoric, it showed she was real. Oh how she wanted to be real. He promised to make her real, to make her anything but a doll. It was all lies and she wanted to hate him for it. Hinata stood up knocking the chair over. She pulled open one of the vanity drawers and grabbed a set of black gloves to mask the ugliness of her hands.

"Ane-san, ten minutes is up time for supper." The muffled voice returned to the doorway. Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you, give me one second." Hinata let out another sigh this time she almost cried, she almost snapped. Never again, she made a promise. Hinata straightened out the vanity and closed the drawers. As she lifted the chair, back up and tucked it in, taking one last glimpse at the lie in the mirror before leaving the room.

"Oyabun-sama is expecting you in the dining room immediately." Hinata kept her posture perfect as she gave a small smile and nod to the maid next to her. Hinata was more focused on the sound of her shoes making light clicks on the floor, than what the maid was saying. Itachi was going to punish her. Did the man confess his connection? She could feel a cold sweat roll up her spine. She stopped for a moment, is that was this was about. Hinata shut her eyes biting down on her lip. "Are you alright, mistress?" The maid stopped and looked back at her. "If you worry of your looks, you are beautiful." That stupid naïve maid, this may just be the last thing she'll ever where. Hinata laughed aloud. She never cared much for her looks and, at the moment, she was much more worried for her life. Maybe, she should pretend to be naïve. It must feel good to be so carefree that your only worry is your looks. "Thank you, I feel much better now." Hinata gave a small smile before quickening her pace down the hallways to the dining room.

Itachi looked up from his wine glass watching as his wife moved to his side at the head of the table. Her eyes only met his for a second, but he could tell that she was in a debate. "You may sit." She made sure they never made eye contact as she sat down. She was still so much like that child of so long ago, avoiding his eyes like a guilty puppy. The silence was awkward and dark, like the breath before the hanging or darkness of the abyss. Itachi sat there slightly amused; he had spent a good hour musing over a suitable 'questionnaire' for his beautiful wife. He had to break through her wall without letting her put up a new one. He stared at his wine glass musing for a second. He allowed his eyes to wander her form. Ah, gloves, so she did do as she was told. She knew where her loyalties belonged after all.

Hinata wrung her hands together as she stared at the candles in the center of the table. She could feel his eyes burrowing into her, looking for a place where she would break. She rubbed her index finger and thumb together under the table avoiding her nervous habits. She wouldn't let him force her into complete submission this time. She wanted to laugh at her stupidity, of course he would. Itachi was one that you could not lie to without him knowing it. She coughed lightly into one of her gloved hands. This was not an enjoyable silence. She knew it she was going to break, she was going to…

"Supper is prepared; would you like it to be served now, Oyabun?" It was the voice of the chef. Hinata sighed and prepared a small smile for the chef and his assistants soon to enter through the doors, they had good timing. Itachi sighed; he could see the small amount of sweat that gathered in her hairline. What bad timing, here he was hoping for something out of her. "You may serve us." He sighed again as the doors busted open and almost in an assembly line meals were placed in front of them. "Thank you, Akimichi-san" Hinata smiled and looked back down at her plate. "You're welcome Ane-san. Anything else, Oyabun?" " You're excused, Choza." Itachi interrupted, his head rested on his hands, which were upright, and his fingers interlocking. His complete attention devoted to Hinata at the moment. "Yes, Oyabun-sama." With that, Choza Akimichi disappeared behind the grand doors.

Hinata picked at her food staring at it absent-mindedly. She could feel Itachi's eyes on her once more and the lack of sound coming from next to her was making her hands slightly shake. She could hear him pick up his fork and dig it into a piece of meat, leaving an audible wet sound. "Mmm, the only thing more valuable than a hot meal, is _loyalty,_ correct, Hinata?" Hinata stopped al movement. Like an animal hearing the sound of a gun being cocked, she froze in place. She let her eyes wander over to him; he had an amused smile on his face. She could feel herself shiver. "Cold? Answer my question, wife." Hinata gripped her napkin, her knuckles turning white. "Y-yes, that and the love of someone close to your he-heart," she whispered. Damn, her stuttering, weakness, weakness, weakness. Itachi was slightly shocked at her answer. She was bringing a deadly dagger to the table, a dagger not even he wanted to touch. "And who may that be?" He questioned his grip-becoming vice-like on his wine glass.

Hinata caught herself almost whimpering. Did she want to? She had to say it; it was coming up like bile. A memory flashed of him in her mind. She looked down again, placing her utensils down and allowed her bangs to fall into her face as she let a tear slide down her cheek. She couldn't stop it now, it was coming, and she would take the punishment for it. "T-the same person, wh-who is, who is the _only _one _ever_ in your heart." She could hear the glass shatter in his hands. "Excuse me, Oyabun." Hinata stood up, her figure retreating, shutting the doors behind her. "You are not excused!" His voice echoed behind her. She should go back apologize, anything. She was a coward and her dignity, pride, everything that was her essence was paying for it. She had snapped in a sense, Itachi currently had a right to kill her and she would be the first one to admit it.

Hinata could feel tears brim in her eyes. She was such a weakling, like her father said. She was frightened, hollow, and cold. _Implications, Implications, pass them 'round. Who denies emotions, who denies fate? No one knows because of all these Implications, Implications. _Hinata could feel herself moving almost mechanically in long strides towards the garden. Her last sanctuary. She loved him, adored him, where did she go wrong? She moved towards the large oak tree. It had a small swing located under its shaded shelter. She sat down staring into the nothingness. She pulled out her hair clips and began taking of her necklace, but decided against it. She looked up into the cover of leaves above her, she could see the moon. It looked like it was weeping with her. Hinata could feel the tears leak down her tears without her permission. She might actually die tonight. The thought was slightly frightening.

"So, what is the perfect little Hinata-hime doing out here? I thought _Oyabun-sama_ had ordered you to dinner." She jumped up at the voice behind her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "He- He did, but it didn't go as planned, Sasuke-san." She stated, still staring at the tree in front of her. "I could tell by the way all of his goons are searching for you." She could hear him snicker. "They don't know you like I do, like Itachi does." She could hear his smile in his words. "What do you want Sasuke?" Her voice was soft. She didn't want her voice cracking in front of him. "Some company." He stated coldly. "Company isn't for the dead." She whispered.

**(Scene) Doomed are the Damned, and Damned are the Doomed. In the end, Spite is much worse, than a needle in the eye and a spear in the heart. (Change)**

"Calm down, Itachi-sama. She has been under a lot of stress. I'm sure once she is done resting she will apologize, un." Deidara was holding Itachi down for a moment. There was a medic cleaning up the glass shards in his hand. "How dare that wench speak to me like that?" Itachi ground his teeth. She had claimed her loyalty, but even deeper insulted him. He would teach her, her place. She was his! She had no claim on him. " Send them out to find her, now." He growled, if she begged for mercy, he might grant her some. "Yes, Kumicho-sama. Please be kind to her." Deidara slid out of the room and went to find Hinata. "Kind, humph, what does he think me. I will not harm my wife. She will only harm herself." He mumbled staring down at the blood on his hand. Was it that long ago that she had professed love for him. He had even replied. All he had done was give to her. What did he lack… If he needed to he would _make _her love him again. All he had ever asked for was loyalty.

…**x…**

"Damn that swine! How dare he threaten me?! I will have him dead." A voice came from behind a desk. "I will not stand for it." The man picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by memory. "Yes, I want a hit on the Uchiha. Immediately… Later... Good." A silent click was heard as the phone was hung up. "I will have her, sooner or later, You will give her to me." The voice stated ominously. At that moment ,chaos was allowed to run free and Pandora's box was open for all to see.

**Next Chapter Overview**

_Not everything was so sad, back then. I really did love you. What happened? Come back to me… I don't want to be alone anymore._

**Author Notes**

**I am not extremely happy with this chapter, but it is a turning point. The next chapter will be all flashbacks. Or one Really BIG flashback. Sorry for any OOC, I told you I'm not really happy with it. –sigh- But it still works. I introduced Sasuke and such. And to answer, that line from the last chapter meant that the Sabaku's were slightly more aggressive. It did read funny. Sorry! As for other Questions Let's see…**

**Where is Sasuke?**

**-Umm… Just got introduced-**

**Is he the traitor of Itachi?**

**-Maybe…**

**Is Hinata just a possession of his?**

**-He kind of views her this way-**

**What does this other man think of her?**

**-You'll find out-**

**Is she expected to produce heirs for the Uchiha clan?**

**-Yes. That comes later. **

**I hope those were all of the questions.**

**I updated so quickly even I am impressed. I might have the next chapter over the weekend. I'm probably going to be gone all July and next week, So I'm going to update as much as possible, leave you at a cliffhanger and let you sit for a month. Mean, I know. Any who, lots of love for everyone that reviewed. Cookies for all.**

**-Riza**


	5. Interlude Into Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also do not support or indulge anyone to go out and join crime organizations of any kind.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason. No, most likely not for lemons or limes at the moment, but for the graphic content of this story. Graphic content includes: Gore, Drug use/abuse, Sadism, Masochism, Nudity, Prostitution, Gambling, Harassment, and Abuse. This story is about a CRIME ORGANIZATION and I will not be going easy on any of the details of actual acts the Yakuza do. I will try to keep this realistic, BUT it is an Alternate Universe, which will hold mostly Naruto brand names. Thank You.**

**Chapter 4: Interlude Into Memories**

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring. _ _From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone. _ _Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still: _ _From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold, _ _From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view. _ _-Edgar Allan Poe, Alone_

(Normal POV/ Third Person POV)

"Hinata, cover your eyes and don't make a sound, no matter what you hear don't make a sound. Some one will find you soon. I love you sweetie."

"Mommy, don't go. I need you."

The small voice was covered by the sound of the closet door clasping shut and thunderous footsteps coming down the hallway. The little ones eyes were hidden by her own hands for a moment before the sound of the room door bursting open caused her to drop them. The small slats in the closet door allowed the girl to see the sight in the room.

Her mother stood there; perfectly erect her hands folded behind her back, as the four men circled her. The names the men called her mother made the little one flinch and her eyes water. Then it happened. One of the men jumped at the woman, she was quick on her feet and grabbed one of the vases behind her cracking it onto one of the skulls of her attackers. The man's body crumpled beneath him. He was knocked unconscious, small shards of glass protruding from his head. The other men were slow to react at first but immediately grab her mother and pinned her to the wall.

One man stood back, his hair white as snow and he looked so very young. He pulled out a knife and walked up to the little girl's mother. "Hyuuga whore, leaving the masters side was not a good choice. Die as you lived." The Hyuuga woman took one last glimpse towards the closet before spitting into the mans face. Without a second glance, the man slit her throat. The paper white skin unfolded leaving a river of crimson in its wake. The white haired man wiped some of the blood from his face, tasting it, before smiling. His smile was sick, crazed, and so very frightening.

He turned waving his hand, for the other men to leave. The two who had held up the body let it crumple to the floor, her chest still heaved lightly. They picked up the third, unconscious, member of the group dragging him out of the room. The white haired man kneeled next to the Hyuuga.

"The master had loved you so, but you left him for a normal family, for that bitch of a daughter and a husband who only gave you a need for something more. You know what; I think I will do you a special favor. When that useless daughter of yours grows up, I will make sure she gives the master everything he wanted from you. This I promise."

He patted the woman on the head before walking out of the room and closing the door, leaving nothing, but a body and the daughter of his promise behind. Meanwhile the girl in the closet's eyes grew wide and her breath shallow. Tears unknowingly fell from her eyes. As his footsteps finally disappeared, he girl scrambled out of the closet and rushed for her mother.

"Mommy, you have to get up. You need a hospital! Mommy, mommy, wake up!"

The little girl hugged her mother's chest, covering herself in blood. The blood pooled everywhere around her mother. Her body was propped up, so the slit in her throat looked like a paper cut. The girl looked up at her mothers face. The once lavender eyes were a deadened grey. Her long inky hair soaked in her own blood. The girls lip was quaking holding back a cry as her mother's body turned cold. Her perfect face still held that soft smile. The child reached to touch her mothers face one more time. When she touched her mothers face, tears began to run without the girl's control. She clung to the body as if trying to give it her warmth.

"Mommy!"

Footsteps stormed down the hallway. The Hyuuga had finally come. The door burst open once again. Deep red eyes looked down at the girl first. The scene was not uncommon but it disturbed him at some deep level. The crumpled body of the wife of the Hyuuga head and their first child balled up in her lap crying and clinging onto her mother.

Hyuuga's began to filter into the room. Itachi rushed over to the small girl, when he realized she was shivering violently. She tried to pry her from the body without harming the corpse.

"Hinata, let go. You have to let go. She is not coming back. Come on, Hinata."

The girl clung on tighter, chanting for her mother under her breath. Itachi now covered in blood as well, finally pried the girl from her mother. He picked her up and carried away from the corpse, she was still mumbling for her mother. The Hyuuga's separated for him as he walked for them.

An anonymous tip had told them of the incident, and when he heard, he rushed over. The possibility of Hinata dying with her mother was great and everyone in the compound at the time knew it. They knew who it was who had planned the attack. Hinata's mother had admitted to part of the affair. She knew the risks she had placed herself in. The only blank he could not fill in was why she had brought Hinata with her for this.

He snapped out of his daze as the head of the Hyuuga came rushing towards him. "Itachi, is she alive?" Hiashi Hyuuga's blackened voice wrung down the hallway. His twelve bodyguards stayed behind him all as expressionless as the last.

"Hinata is unharmed, but she is dead. He did it."

Itachi's voice was deadpan, as he watched the undeniable twitch of despair in his face. Hiashi always had been convinced he could stop any attacks on her life. He looked at Itachi in the eye searching for that one last glint of hope. Then his sight looked at his child. Her eyes dead and her face covered in tears and blood. The despair turned to disgust.

"Get her out of my sight, and get her to stop that blathering."

Itachi nodded quickly and moved down the hallway. He looked down at Hinata she had quieted and gone into silence. Even in this state, her father's words were understood. She was an embarrassment. Tears should only be shed in privacy. Tears show a weakness.

Itachi got out onto the street, which was covered in black cars and a single limousine. He looked down at Hinata again feeling her entire body tense up and almost convulse. Her eyes drifted to an alleyway. Itachi saw the flash of white hair and knew. He set Hinata down and told her not to move. He saw another Hyuuga getting out of his car and as he passed, he told the man to take Hinata to a hospital. Itachi ran towards the alleyway pulling the gun from his side holster. The alley was dark and covered in garbage. The alleyway bled into other small streets. That bastard could have run anywhere and he would never know. He looked at the ground for a moment catching sight of a small white piece of paper with a delicate scrawl on it.

"_Let's Play. Tag you're it. I'm going to get her first."_

A drop of blood dotted the corner and a snake was draw at the bottom. He dropped the paper and immediately turned. That damn bastard was going for Hinata. One woman was not enough for his master. He frowned and headed for the car. There was only one hospital in this district that handled clan violence. That was where she would be for sure.

His engine revved as he spun down the streets. If he did not get there first, she would be dead and a second body would lead to an overall clan war.

When he got there everything became blurry. People were everywhere flooding the area. Hinata had to be there or else the unrest would not have been this thick. He went up to the front counter.

"Hinata Hyuuga. I need to see her immediately."

He pulled out a pin with the Hyuuga clan mark. The woman told him the room number and opened the door for him. He found her room number and slid into the room. She was unconscious, but by her bedside was a large bouquet and a note.

"_You lose, she is mine. I will take my prize when you look away."_

He stared down at the bed. She was hooked up to monitors and needles and tubes were attached to her arms. They must have given her a sedative. His eyes glazed for a second. Then he saw the blood. On her ankle was a small cut in the shape of a snake. It would scar, and she would be marked. Itachi knew that was his way of claiming her. Itachi's fist balled up and his face turned into a vicious snarl.

She would be his, he knew it form the first time he had met her. The thought of any other man placing his hand on her was revolting. He would break that fuckers hands and feed then to him before he ever allowed him to have her.

Itachi picked up the bouquet and the vase that held it and threw it out the glass window next to Hinata's bed. Never again would he let her leave his sight. His chest heaved as he once again schooled his features into the porcelain mask. A nurse ran in almost seconds after.

"Sir, what was that noise?"

"I found a certain ornament in the room offending."

He caught eyes with the nurse, and she ran out of the room. He pulled a chair up next to her bed. He sighed staring down at her. Hiashi Hyuuga would start a war if he saw the mark. He would probably kill Hinata and then that wretched snake. Itachi ran his hand through his hair. He had to remove the mark before the Hyuuga leader ever laid eyes on it. Itachi pulled out a small pocket knife and breathed heavily. He carefully set his knife to her ankle pressing down lightly. Fresh blood began to drip from her ankle as he morphed the snake into a more appropriate symbol.

_**Hours Later**_

The heart monitor began to beep rapidly. The small frame in the bed began to toss and turn.

"Mommy… Mommy…"

Itachi stared at her blankly. He could not cure the pain, his own mother was ill, but as the heir he was taught to be distant. Women were weakness. So why all of the sudden did that rule seem so foolish.

**Next Chapter**

"_Itachi, Itachi! Wake up! Oh God you're bleeding everywhere… Stay Awake, love."_

**Author Notes**

**I officially suck royally. I have been very busy out there in the real world. I will not let this story die. This chapter is very plot. Itachi and Hinata are both very young here. This may explain some later chapters. And if you haven't guessed who the white haired man is, put your powers of deduction to work, because I tried to make it obvious. The chapter takes place with a strong connection between Hinata and Itachi. I'll get the next chapter up in a month or two I hope. Once summer is here chapters will come rapid fire. Gah, well once again I'm sorry for the huge wait, and the fact this chapter is a bit plotty. Thanks for reading! Read and Review.**

**-Riza**


End file.
